A Heros Legend: Dragon Heart
by Frozen Twins
Summary: BlackWarGreymon reminisces and is reminded of the reason why he will always feel the pain of loneliness.


A Hero's Legend

Dragon Heart

BlackWarGreymon

The cracked landscape of the barren ground made the place all the more desolate, an entire network of cracks, some just barely splitting the ground and others that could be called chasms. Volcanoes in the distance gave an ominous glow and roar to the land. Withered trees made it all the more inviting. Earthquakes riddled the area, the sky was often black with ash. This was an area of the digital world that was often avoided by all types of digimon...

"Well, all non-Dragon types of digimon." BlackAgumon said out loud, his scoping it out. This was Agumon's territory, and while Agumon didn't actually own the place and had relatively little real power, he was well respected and could very easily rise to the top. All of the Original Chosen had been given an area to guard over, and to try and keep the peace. At least, that's what their partners had decided. The areas were run by the Royal Knights and given charge in each of the different places. Four quadrants and twelve Knights meant three Knights per quadrant. Each of the quadrants had their own partnered Knight. The North had Omegamon, and the South Dukemon. The East never having had real contact with their human world, didn't have a partnered Knight.

His own West Quadrant had Magnamon, Veemon's digivolved form. The Daisuke kid was probably the one Black liked the least, well at least out of the Male humans. Out of the females, he couldn't stand Miyako, and while Mimi was standable, he really didn't enjoy her presence.

It was three years since he had been created. Since then, he had tried to destroy the destiny stones, caught himself in an endless rival with Agumon and got the Numemon beat out of him by Vamdemon. He laughed when he saw the tamers show version of how he got beaten. It was so pathetic. Even Tentomon wouldn't have been beaten that easily.

Anyway, after his fight with Oikawa, and the surprise combo by Vamdemon, he decided to seal the port to the digital world. He had given the excuse that he was too injured to go on, (Agumon was probably the only one to catch on that he wasn't... well and maybe that Jyou kid), and then sealed the seal with his remaining body strength. In reality, he wanted to finally feel as if he had done something important.

It was a year later that Azulongmon came to him, and offered to free him from his prison (he could have let his hold go anytime, he just was taken the time to think) if he would help them defeat a great enemy. He was never one to turn down a fight, so he agreed, and went off to fight the D-Reaper. It was then that he learned of some more Human Chosen, or Tamers as they called themselves. A year after the fall of the D-Reaper, the Chosen and Tamers met the Sovereign.

BlackAgumon stopped thinking about his past and looked over at lava pool. It was nice and small, and he put his foot in it, testing the heat. It was just a tad hot for his liking, but it would do. BlackAgumon, or Black as most digimon called him, slid into the pool, his tough skin instantly starting to harden itself against the hot liquid.

Three Petit-Meramons popped out of the pool, "Good Afternoon, Black-Sama." they said.

"Hey you three, so, what's been going on around here since I've been gone?" he asked. The three digimon were some of the youngsters that lived around these parts. He had once saved the three from a Kuwagamon that had gone mad, and they had sort of idolized him since.

"Well, Agu-Sama has been taking care of the area, and now he can digivolve to MetalGreymon without Taichi-Sama's help." The leader of the three told him.

Black placed his hands behind his head, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, he even fought off a Boltmon the other day." The youngest one told him.

"Quit pulling my tail. You're telling me that Agumon fought off an Ultimate? Give me a break."

"No it's true. Agumon-Sama held him off until Knight Sleipmon could arrive. The Boltmon was angry because he said that he didn't get the things he had paid for." the middle kid told him.

Black thought for a moment. The Dragon area was known for its blacksmithing skills, in fact, it was the best out of all four quadrants. It was odd for an order to not have made it, unless the Boltmon really didn't make an order and was trying to con for things. "Where's Agumon now?" he asked.

"Agumon-Sama is at Volcanic Forge." Petit-Meramon told him.

Black hopped out of the pool, "Well then, thank you for the information, I'll get you three a treat next time I see you. Alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you BlackAgumon-Sama." they cheered.

Black walked off, this kind of thing was his specialty, and if it was the same Boltmon he knew, then he wouldn't be surprised if he had tried to pull something like this. It took Black a few minutes to flag down an Airdramon.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Air**dra**mon asked, "If it ain't the anti hero of the Shadow Abyss."

"Yeah yeah." Black said annoyed, "Don't be so surprised, I just need a ride to the Volcanic Forge."

Air**dra**mon just chuckled as Black climbed aboard his back, " So, why doesn't the great Black Mark just warp digivolve?"

"You remember last time I came back in my Mega form. The whole place went ballistic, a digimon of massive power and unknown origin just came waltzing right in." Black told him dryly.

"Oh yes. I remember that, quite the entertaining day. I don't think I've seen so many Dragon digimon freaked out at the same time. I really must admit, it was quite amazing. You really know how to make a spectacle of yourself."

Black said nothing, and Air**dra**mon sense that the conversation was over. Black hopped off his back as they reached the town of Volcanic Forge.

Black threw on his black sweater that he had got from Taichi. He also had a white one, but that was far to obvious, and got really dirty. The sweater fit over his body nicely, and he pulled up his hood so that only the tip of his nose stuck out. He started to walk through town, and wound up at Agumon's place a lot sooner then he had wanted. A miniature Devimon and Angemon appeared on his shoulders, but he flicked them off before they could say anything. He had come back... for some stupid reason, he had come back.

There was still time, he could walk away now and no one would ever know. No one but himself. He turned his back on this place once, and it almost cost it everything, and yet he was coming back. He was a virus. He was a Black Virus, the most feared and cruel of all. He didn't have a proper a core even, just shattered remains of the data of the digimon used to build Black spires. Yet here he was, coming back. Why... because... if he had tried. He had tried to repent of his sins, and if Agumon wouldn't accept him...

Black looked up at the building, the town was in a dormant volcano and all of the buildings were black rock, and soot covered every part of the town. Agumon's smith was no different, except that the blackness of it was an ominous presence. Hidden in a shadow of regret and mistakes, a nightmare that existed in open day.

Black walked in, clearing his head as much as he could. He was going to need it when he faced Agumon.

As he walked into the smith, a dull echo pounded through the area. The hammer came up and struck, up and struck. The sound was smoother then a canyon wind, but as horrible as thundering storm. It rang through the air. It stopped as Agumon stopped pounding and his hammer came to his side. "You came back."

"..."

Agumon looked at the metal, checking for flaws in the ax handle. He rolled it over in his hand, his back to Black. It was over a minute of excess checking and some blankly staring at the piece before anything but the roar of the fire was heard. "Why?"

"I'm here about Boltmon's request."

"Just go."

Black turned around, "If that's what you want." It wasn't like he hadn't expected this, but still he had hoped. The problem with hope though, is that you can't get rid of it when you have it, and it always drops you down even farther when it fails.

"Stop being a moron." Agumon said, both of there backs facing each other across the ten foot gap that was between them. "You know that's not what I want." Black stopped.

"What did Boltmon ask for?"

"I can deal with it."

"Obviously you can't."

"I don't need you to look after me."

"What did Boltmon say he ordered?"

"Why did you come back?"

Black took off his hood. It fell around his shoulders, and his black head shown, a long scar from the back of his neck to the tip of his nose could barely be seen in , "Why does it matter?"

"Piyomon-Chan was worried."

Black snorted, "She's all you care about."

"What do you want me to say?" Agumon asked turning around. "What do you want? You may have come here because of Boltmon, but you came back to the Shadow Abyss for a reason."

Black sighed, and looked at the scar on his hand. It was in the shape of an X, with one of the scars tracing all the way back up his arm. "What did Boltmon order?"

"Why did you leave?"

"You know why I left."

"You think that's good enough of an answer." Agumon demanded, "You left all of us without a second thought."

"I'm leaving."

"Do what you want." Agumon told him, turning back to his work, "But what do you want me to tell Taichi-san?"

Black stopped. His eyes flared with rage, "Tell him to go to the Dark Zone."

"You heard Ebowumon... you're just as much his partner as I am. Taichi's been worried about you. He's been searching for you." Agumon told him. He started to work on the metal again.

Black put his hood back up and left. His feet made a small crunch against the ground as the ash was strewn away from his feet. It was a year ago that Azulongmon had explained to the humans some things. The first was the creation of the D-Reaper and its origins. While it had been a devastating program at one time, it had disappeared. However, to the Tamers surprise, the D-Reaper did not learn to Evolve on it's own. That was something that was introduced to it by something else, but the Sovereigns were not sure what and that they were looking into it. As Taichi put it, _So we still have the big boss to fight, we don't even know that he exists or anything about him besides the fact that he was able to create a creature more powerful then anything the Chosen have ever known. Someone mind telling me why I skipped out on a Soccer practice for this?"_

Black chuckled at that. Azulongmon hadn't taken to kindly to it, but Ebowumon had thought it hilarious, as well as Zhuqiaomon. It was later that Ebowumon took him, Agumon and Taichi off to the side. He remembered that conversation well.

- (One Year Ago)

Ebowumon sighed and turned his head to the three of them. "Taichi... there's something you need to know.It's about Black."

The Black Rookie rolled his eyes, "What now? I'm getting pretty bored with all of your old digimon sit down shut up lessons. If you want to tell Taichi my life secrets, be my guest, but I don't need to be here. I have nothing secret in my life."

"You may want to hear this too." Ebowumon's Scottish head told him. Black sat back against a tree, sort of half listening.

The Irish head looked to the sky, "There is something that you can't let Ken know."

"Why not?"

"It's about the Black towers. If he knew, I fear that he could not handle it and he would destroy himself." Taichi listened intently, and the turtle went on. "The complexity of the Black towers, the ability to reduce the power of the Sovereigns Digicores so that we became nothing more then mere Megas, is not data available in the Digital World. Even the trees, which are arguably the most complex data of all none digimon, are not complex enough. The data from the Black Towers... it comes from the data of Digimon."

"Huh?" Taichi said, mostly getting it, "But I mean how... are you saying that the Black towers themselves are digimon?"

Black opened one eye. _Black Towers themselves are digimon... but I was made out of a hundred Black Spires._

"It is close enough. The Black Towers themselves aren't digimon, but the process required to create one demands the sacrifice of digimon. All the dead digimon that Ken killed as the Kaiser were absorbed into the Black Towers themselves, then transmitted to his base; the data was used to create more digimon."

Taichi stepped back, "Then... every Black tower... a digimon was sacrificed?" Taichi said, the idea was horrible.

Ebowumon nodded, "Yes. This is why Archanemon could create digimon. Her hairs chose what was the most powerful Digicore in the towers that could be supported by the data. One hair in one tower would choose one of the three parts of a Digicore that existed in the tower, and create the digimon using the data of the tower."

"Wait a second." Black said standing up, "So you're saying I just got a second chance at life?" He asked, "My data was sacrificed, but it ended up being reborn when Archanemon stuck her hairs in the towers?" Black shrugged, "So what? It doesn't really explain much. I do have a question though. Why did none of the other digimon end up traitorous against Archanemon."

Ebowumon sighed, "Because Black, they only had one piece of their core. By merging the one hundred Spires, by some random luck, two of your three pieces of your core managed to combine together, making it possible for you to fight the programming to obey Archanemon's will. There was still evidence of the towers affect on you though. They were made to hold the Sovereigns, and you had an obsession with taking down Azulongmon, even though you didn't know why."

Black was silent. He picked himself up and started to walk off. "There's more Black-san." Ebowumon called, emphasizing the san. Black had never been one for all the formalities of the names, and while there had been a lot of people who had taken offense to it, most everyone had gotten used to it, and stopped giving Black his own title.

Black stopped, "What the Dark Zone do you want to tell me now?" he demanded.

"If this were just about you, I would have told you personally." Ebowumon said out loud.

"What more can you do? I'm an abomination, built on the data of over three hundred digimon, and supposed to have been a savior for the Viral scum. I'm not even a real digimon, just two thirds of one. What more can you tell me?" Black retorted, his eyes darkening the room.

"The digital world didn't make sure that you survived for any reason. Taichi-san was originally supposed to have two digieggs. Agumon is your Brother, and Taichi your partner."

Black turned around and continued to walk away. Agumon ran up to him and put his paw on his shoulder. Black flung his foot backward colliding into Agumon's chest, sending the digimon backwards. He followed through with an uppercut, throwing Agumon onto his back, and leave some nice claw marks along the bottom of his jaw. Agumon groaned in agony.

The digimon got up and shook himself, "What the Dark Zone?" Agumon demanded. Taichi stood back, knowing that this was between them.

"I don't need you, and I don't need Taichi." Black muttered. He turned around and started to walk away.

Agumon leapt at him, and his claw dug into Blacks shoulder. Black spun around and drug Agumon's claws so that they left a mark all the way to his nose. His fist slammed into the side of his counterparts temple. Agumon dropped to the ground, still dazed, but swung his legs around so that Black fell to the ground. Black kicked off Agumon and rolled up to his feet backwards. Agumon spun his body around, and did a push up back to his feet.

"Look Black. This is just as strange to me as it is you."

"No. You're not a monster. YOU'RE NOT THE DEATH OF THREE HUNDRED DIGIMON!" Black yelled and leapt forward. His claw slammed across Agumons chest, the slash tore through his skin so that you could see the data of his wire framework. Agumon collapsed to the ground.

"Agumon!" Taichi yelled and ran to his partner.

Black turned his back on the two and left.

(Present)

Black didn't see anybody when he left. He traveled for weeks on end, not knowing or seeing anything dealing with the Chosen or their digimon. It was as he came to the border between the West and East quadrant that Taichi appeared to him. The kid didn't say much, just gave him some sweaters Shuichon and Sora had made. Before Black could even say anything, Taichi left again through a T.V.

Black looked up at the sky. Why had he come back, because, he had searched everywhere else. Trying to find repentance for a sin he did not commit? Even though he knew he didn't commit it, it still hurt.

Why? For even a Dragon's Heart feels the pain of Loneliness, as much as he didn't want to.

-

-

-

So , let me know what you guys think. I'll be doing a bunch of these one shots that are all going to take place in the same world as this one, and while I have ideas for Characters, and I'll probably do either Taichi or Takato next, if you want to request a character, I'll be more then happy to oblige.


End file.
